A Path Down Memory Lane
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The eleven Portal Masters tell their stories about how they met their partners, lovers, and each other. Done as a request for Desertstorm272 and co-written with robotman25. :)


**Desertstorm272 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Blaze belongs to robotman25, who helped me co-write this story. Elliot belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **A Path Down Memory Lane**

In the snowy mountains in a part of the terrain that made up Skylands, eleven Portal Masters and some of their partners were climbing up the mountain on a mission from Master Eon, who had sent them to the snowy mountains to find something for him. Blaze was up ahead and he saw the path stopped just a little ahead of a large cave and looked to the others. "The path ends here," he said and gestured to the cave. "Let's see where this leads."

Rachel went and stood beside him, watching as their friends all made it inside the cave before she went in with Blaze following her, but just as they entered the cave, a giant snow storm suddenly struck and sealed the entrance with a thick layer of snow and ice. Thankfully, the cave was large enough for all of them and Amelia raised one of her hands, which was glowing a white light, which allowed them to see now that it was dark. Doom Stone, who was beside her, smiled at her. The Light Portal Master had recently found her Elemental Gate and gained her Portal Master power, which allowed her to glow brightly to blind or stun enemies or to use to light the way. Her Imaginator Power was the ability to turn rocks into crystals and use those crystals to bounce light beams off them from her staff, as her class was Sentinel. She now looked up, but didn't see many rocks, so she made her hands glow brighter to help the others see.

Blaze had gone up to the seal and grabbed one of his katana, which automatically lit up with fire when he did and he stabbed at the seal, but had little luck because the seal was very thick. He turned to the others. "The snow and ice are going to take a long time to melt," he said. "We should camp here tonight until the morning sun melts away that seal."

They all nodded. "Well, if we build a fire, the seal will keep most of the heat in," Rachel said. "At least, it should, right?"

"Hopefully," said Kairi.

The group walked further into the cave and found a massive clearing, but before they could step into it, Blaze turned and held up a hand, stopping them. "Wait," he said and pointed up. "Look up."

Huge, dangerous icicles greeted their eyes. "Don't worry, I get them," Thumpback said. He began breaking the icicles one by one and the others stepped back so none of the shards that fell would hit them and soon the whale Skylander had stacked the icicles safely around the edge of the clearing. Amelia came closer and held up her hands and her light shined off the ice, giving them a good view of the clearing and seeing there were no more icicles or other dangers. "Okay, we're clear."

Crystal quickly found some wood and brought it over to the middle of the cave and Doom Stone quickly broke a few rocks to form a fire pit and Jamie brought over some more wood and he and his cousin arranged the wood the way they had been taught and Blaze carefully lit it, watching as the fire caught and soon began burning warm and bright. Rachel, Isabel, Katie, and Kairi scouted for more wood and found some while the Skylanders explored the rest of the cave, looking for other ways out or what Master Eon had sent them to find, but other than finding some treasure, they didn't find anything else and returned to the others to wait the night away.

Blaze made sure the fire would burn well and keep them all warm before noticing Roller Brawl was shivering a bit and he picked her up, making her gasp in surprise before setting her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. Being the Fire/Undead Portal Master, the cold didn't affect him at all. Roller blushed and smiled up at him. "My lips are cold too," she said teasingly.

He smirked. "Let me melt them for you," he said and kissed her and she kissed him back while the others, who were relaxing with their partners, or in a few cases, lovers, chuckled at that. Blaze then turned to them. "How did you all meet and become friends and Portal Masters along with some of you finding your loved ones?" He asked.

Everyone looked shocked at Blaze's question, but then looked at each other and smiled as they remembered. "Rachel, why don't you go first?" Kairi said. "Since you're the big reason all of us became friends."

Rachel looked a bit bashful. "Well, I'm sure I wasn't the only one," she said humbly before she began to think back. "I remember the first time I came to Skylands. I had heard about it, but hadn't gotten into playing the games until I got the Swap Force game, since I had been collecting the Swap Force characters for fun. I was playing the game when I was teleported here, but as I was trying to get my senses back, a certain someone shook their tail at me."

She sent a look over to Rattle Shake and cleared her throat, making the snake actually shrink a little behind Isabel, who looked at her lover in surprise. "You scared Rachel?" She asked.

He looked really sheepish. "Well, she came out of nowhere," he said, trying to defend himself.

Rachel chuckled. "It's okay, Isabel. After Wash Buckler and Bouncer found me, I gave Rattle a stern talking to about shaking his tail and explaining why I reacted the way I did," she said with a smile as she looked up at the ceiling. "It wasn't long after that I met Magna Charge and Master Eon made him my partner. I came to Skylands a lot to hang out after that, but I didn't really begin doing missions until the former villains escaped Cloudcracker."

"How come?" Katie asked.

"I was still new to being a Portal Master and battling villains, so Master Eon wanted me to have a chance to see what each battle and the games were about until I went on missions," the Tech Portal Master explained. "My first mission was with Krypt King, Jamie, and Enigma, which led me to learning more about being a Portal Master and having a Trap Team partner."

"I remember that time," said Jamie. "It was Enigma and mine's second mission."

Enigma gently squeezed his shoulder in response. "By the way, Jamie, you mentioned that you had met Sunburn when you first came to Skylands," he said.

"I did," said the Magic/Water Portal Master. "I arrived in Skylands one night after I got Sunburn's figurine for the game. Eye Brawl managed to catch me and he and Tree Rex brought me to Master Eon, where I was introduced to Sunburn. At first, he wasn't that sure of me, but after learning about me from Master Eon, he became one of my best friends and my first Skylander Partner. Not long after, Slam Bam became another partner of mine and then Enigma and I became friends and our first mission was to stop Kaos, which we succeeded in."

"I remember that battle," said the mysterious Trapper. "You selflessly used yourself as a distraction while I charged up my attacks."

Jamie nodded. "And then when I found out my older cousin was a Portal Master like me, it was beyond awesome," he said. "And we've done a lot of missions."

Rachel nodded and then grew thoughtful. "And then after that, more of you guys joined us," she said with a smile.

Unanimously, everyone looked at Kairi, who blinked and then smiled. "Well, I first arrived on Skylands not long after I had gotten the Trap Team game," she said. "I wasn't really sure where to go, but lucked out and ran into Rachel and Jamie, who helped me find Master Eon and he gave me, Thumpback, Snap Shot, and Echo our first mission to stop The Golden Queen. Something that we succeeded in and…well…Thumpback and I grew very close after that."

The whale Skylander picked her up and hugged her, making her nuzzle him and they kissed. Isabel smiled. "I guess you and I got closer after I first came to Skylands, huh, Rattle?" She asked.

"Yes, we did," said Rattle Shake. "But how did you meet up with the others?"

"Well, I met Rachel when I was chasing Hot Dog after he had stolen Chop Chop's arm and nearly crashed into her, Magna, and Hood Sickle near Persephone's tree. After getting Chop Chop's arm back, Funny Bone and Krypt King told Rachel and I there was a mission to stop Luminous in Monster Marsh. That mission led to Rachel and I being friends and she later introduced me to Jamie and Kairi, who accepted me and didn't cringe at me being an Undead Portal Master."

"Hey, you were and still are one of us, Izzy," Rachel said. "Besides, Jamie and I have a lot of friends from the Undead Element. To have a Portal Master of that element too? Totally awesome."

Trigger Happy suddenly jumped up. "You next, Bree!" He said excitedly. "Come on! Tell, tell, tell!"

The gremlin's excitement made the others laugh and Bree shyly looked at them all. "Well, I first met Rachel when bullies had smashed my laptop and she brought me to Spy Rise and Magna Charge, along with some of the other Tech Skylanders, who fixed my laptop. Rachel then encouraged me to join you all and…you all accepted me," she said.

"You're an awesome friend, Bree," said Isabel. "And not only that, you're also an awesome Undead Portal Master too."

Bree smiled. "Thanks," she said. "And a little before I met Rachel, I became friends with Whirlwind and Trigger Happy, who always stuck by my side too."

All eyes turned to Katie, who smiled. "Well, not long after I became good partners with Zap, Master Eon introduced me to Rachel and her partners and we found my elemental gate right before we had to go stop Kaos' mom. During that fight, I gained my Imaginator power and we sent that evil lady packing," she said. "Later that evening, I met Jamie, Kairi, Isabel, and Bree, along with Ro-Bow, who asked me to be his student when he heard my Imaginator class was bowslinger."

She then looked at Freeze Blade. "Not long after, Kaos tried to woo me into marrying him and when he kidnapped me, my partners jumped in to save me and then Ro-Bow helped me to confess to Freeze that I really liked him."

The skater blushed. "Yeah, he really matched us up, didn't he?" He asked, smiling at her and taking her hand. She kissed him in response.

Drew felt Knightmare place a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. "I'm afraid I caused a bit of panic in High Volt, Magna Charge, and Fiesta when I arrived," he admitted. "When Master Eon introduced me as the Tech/Air/Earth/Dark Portal Master and told them they were some of my favorites, the three fled outside and found Rachel, who had just arrived."

Rachel put a hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh, mostly succeeding before she managed to get them under control. "Poor Fiesta was so scared about having two Portal Masters," she said. "But I reassured him, High Volt, and Magna that I could share them with you, Drew. And you had good timing when you arrived too."

"Yeah, just in time to stop Kaos," said Kairi. "Drew was the ace that we needed to win the game."

Crystal, who was sitting in Spitfire's lap, giggled as he tickled her suddenly. "And then Skylands gained you as a Portal Master, Crystal," he said.

She giggled some more before catching his hands to stop the tickle torture. "Rachel and Jamie introduced me to the games and I would watch them play and play with them too, but when I accidently switched the portal to transport me here, I grew scared and ran, ending up at the Sensei Dark Temple where Boom Bloom and Starcast found me," she said. "When they brought me to Master Eon, he granted me the chance to be the Life Portal Master."

"And you might be young, but you're a good Life Portal Master," said Drew.

"Thanks," said Crystal. "And then when Rachel got the Superchargers game, I instantly liked Spitfire and wanted him to be my partner, which Master Eon also allowed."

Everyone smiled at that and Amelia and Elliott looked at each other and he gestured to her. "Ladies first," he said chivalrously.

She smiled but then looked sad. "I'm…not really proud of how I first became the Light Portal Master," she said. "I…I wasn't really a nice person back then."

Seeing they were all watching her, she sighed. "I didn't treat my partners well," she admitted. "Tri-Tip, Astroblast, and Thumpling became my partners, but…I didn't really care about them. I thought they were just there to help me win battles. But after they and I got badly hurt, Master Eon suspended me from going on missions and Rachel took care of my partners while I was recovering. Thumpling didn't give up on me though and after I decided that I couldn't be a good Portal Master, he was the first one to stop me from making the decision to not be the Light Portal Master. And when Tri-Tip, Astroblast, and Crusher backed him up, well…I decided that I wanted to try and be a better person. And then Rachel and Blaze accepted me as a friend."

She smiled at them. "I owe both of them a lot and a lot to you guys too," she said. "You've all been helping me become a better Portal Master."

They all smiled until Crystal spoke up. "How did you and Doom Stone get together?" She asked curiously.

Amelia blushed. "Well, he saved me from those giant mutant turkeys," she said.

"The ones that have a small turkey at their head and if they lose that turkey, they go on a rampage?" Rachel asked.

The Light Portal Master nodded. "Yeah. I accidently ran into them and activated a 'Surprise Attack'. I didn't know how to get out of it until he showed up and took them down."

Doom Stone hugged her close. "I couldn't stand by and let those turkeys harm a beautiful girl," he said, giving her a loving look and she almost swooned in his arms.

Isabel chuckled. "Just like a knight in shining armor," she said.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile.

Echo smiled and nuzzled Elliott's leg. "So how did you come to be friends with the others?" She asked.

He smiled. "That was thanks to Crystal," he answered. "She's the one that found me first and managed to fool me into staying into one spot for Rachel and Blaze to find me."

"Because you kept disappearing," the seven-year-old said with a small pout, making everyone else laugh in amusement, especially when Elliott turned to ink and moved towards Crystal, catching her and tickling her, making her squeal with laughter. "But then if I hadn't joined you guys, I wouldn't have had the courage to meet Echo and tell her that I really liked her."

Blaze was quite intrigued by their stories and Katie turned to him. "What about you, Blaze?" She asked curiously.

An uneasy silence filled the cave as those who knew about Blaze's past looked worried and Katie realized her question might have been a bit too personal. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's fine," Blaze said reassuringly.

Roller gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright, my flaming fire?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I am," he said. "Do you remember that day, my beautiful rose?"

She giggled. "It was quite a day," she said.

Blaze looked at the others and then looked at the fire as he remembered back. "It's true my life on Earth was very complex and it was a hard time, but when I ended up in Skylands, that's where everything changed," he said.

* * *

 _Flashback start…_

He wasn't sure how he had gotten to Skylands, but saw he was on the edge of an island and wasn't surprised, because he had heard from another Portal Master about Skylands. Deciding to scope it out, he pulled out his katana blades so that he was armed and ready to strike as he began walking.

Roller Brawl was skating around in the forest in a bad mood because had overheard some bully Portal Masters say she was too weak to have a partner and one of the male bullies said he'd take her because she looked good to him. Disgusted, she skated off and soon came to a lake at the edge of the forest and sat down, tears falling down her face as she began to sob.

Blaze, hearing sobbing, went to investigate, armed and ready to face anything. Roller, who had paused in her crying to regain her breath, heard rustling and jumped up, quickly wiping her tears away and getting her claws ready before she entered the forest. As both glanced around, ready to take down any enemy that came at them, they backed up, bumping into each other. Spinning around, they both faced each other.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked with a glare.

She glared right back at him, her temper getting the best of her. "Leave me alone!" She said to him and suddenly attacked. Annoyed, Blaze quickly blocked the attack and had to be quick on his feet and with his sword as the girl in front of him continued attacking, but not one attack hit him and he made sure he didn't accidently hit her in the process. Finally, Roller Brawl grew tired and stood away from him, breathing hard while Blaze stood up straighter.

"Why don't we talk?" he suggested.

She looked at him, managing to hide her surprise at his suggestion, but nodded. "Alright," she agreed, seeing they were near the waterfall lake and she went over to it, sitting down on one of the rocks while Blaze put away his katanas. "So, what is your name?" He asked her.

"Roller Brawl," she said. "You?"

"Blaze," he answered.

"What were you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Scouting," he answered.

After a bit longer, she looked at him. "How come you're different from the other Portal Masters?" She asked.

Blaze gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The guy Portal Masters at the Academy only want me because I'm beautiful and they want me to be their girl and the girl Portal Masters think I'm weak," Roller said before breaking down again, tears running down her face.

Hearing that, Blaze looked at her and then went over to her, pulling her into a comforting hug. "People shouldn't judge a book by its cover," he said. "And those guys are stupid. Love isn't based on looks, but on the person on the inside."

To her shock, the Undead skater blushed at that and noticed how he felt warm. Even though he had told her about his cold and tough past, she felt a gentle and warm presence from him and hugged him back before they both realized how close they were and gently broke the hug, turning away and blushing, even though it was hard to tell Blaze was blushing since he had his facemask on. Roller then turned to him. "Will you come to the Academy with me?" She asked him with a smile.

While he didn't trust her, he had nowhere else to go and so nodded, following her inside. They soon met up with Master Eon, who asked Blaze some questions that he answered to very vaguely, but keeping his voice level. But when asked to be a Portal Master, he glared at the guardian. "I don't trust you," he said firmly.

Once Roller explained to Master Eon, the guardian nodded in understanding and offered Blaze a place to stay, to which Blaze accepted and left the Academy.

The next two days were rather different, but nice for Blaze as he was now training in the Fire Realm, feeling a strong connection to the Fire Realm along with the Undead Realm he had trained in the day before. After a bit, he left the Fire Realm and headed for the Academy. "Help!" He heard someone cry out and he immediately headed for the Academy, leaping up to the rooftop and glancing downward to see three goons who had Roller Brawl surrounded and two were holding her still while the third one was looking ready to kiss the Undead skater without her being able to fight back. That angered Blaze. He already had a hatred for humans, but this was unacceptable to him and he pulled out his katanas, which were on fire, to his shock. But then he smirked under his mask.

"I could get used to this," he said before jumping down to the ground to face the bullies.

Roller glared at her captors. "Let me go!" She demanded.

"Not a chance," said the bully in front of her. "You're going to be mine."

But just as he was about to forcefully kiss her, he got punched sharply in the face and turned to see Blaze was there, glaring with both katana drawn and on fire and a scary aura was surrounding him. The bully got angry. "What was that for?" He growled at Blaze.

"Trying to force a girl to be your girlfriend is pretty low and pathetic of you," Blaze said in a cold voice. "You won't get far in any relationship like that."

That made the bully angrier and he threw a punch at Blaze, who caught it in one hand and twisted his wrist, forcing the bully on his knees as he tried to get Blaze to let go, but it wasn't happening. He then set the bully's clothes on fire and as the bully and his clothes burned, the katana-wielding young man glared at him. "If I ever see you try to kiss Roller Brawl again or force her to be your girlfriend, I will burn you into oblivion," he said.

The bully nodded. "I won't," he promised.

Blaze narrowed his eyes. "Scram," he said and threw the bully far away before turning to the other two that held Roller. "You better let her go or you'll end up in a far worse state than your leader for touching her."

The other two were quick to obey and dropped the Undead skater and ran off, screaming 'Hellfire Portal Master' at the top of their lungs. Blaze then looked at Roller and extended a hand to her, which she accepted and he helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

He smiled and then thought of something. "Wait here," he said. "I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Okay," she said, watching him run off. She only had to wait exactly two minutes before he came back. "Where did you go?" She asked curiously.

He took off his facemask so she could see his smile. "I accepted Master Eon request," he said. "I'm now the Fire/Undead Portal Master."

Roller Brawl smiled, happy for him. "Who will be your partner?" She asked.

"I'm looking at my partner," he said with a smile.

She gave him a confused look before it hit her. "Me?" She asked. "But…why? I'm weak."

Blaze gently grabbed her hand and to her surprise, kissed her hand like a knight, making her blush and he then removed his sunglasses, letting her see his emerald-colored eyes. "I've gotten to know you over the past few days and I've learned that you are very sweet, kind, brave, strong, caring, and you fight for what is right," he said. "And as your Portal Master, I'll protect you from any danger."

She blushed again, feeling her heart beat a bit harder and feeling like something sparked between them when they made eye contact. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said, returning the hug before they gently pulled away and smiled. "May I have a tour of this place, milady?"

She smiled. "Yes, you can," she said and the two of them headed off.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

The others were quite shocked and stunned to hear that. "So, the reason you became the Fire/Undead Portal Master was to protect Roller?" She asked. Blaze nodded. "That's so cute," she said with a smile.

The others nodded and Blaze smiled. "After that incident with the bullies, they spread rumors about a Portal Master with hellfire powers, which is how I got the nickname," he said.

Roller Brawl nodded and snuggled up more into Blaze's arms. "Those guys never bothered me again," she said. "And…I began to have feelings for you not long after that, Blaze."

He looked at her in shock. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded again. "Ever since we first met," she said. "And you've been so kind, caring, and protective of me. I love that about you."

With that, she kissed him and he returned the kiss as everyone smiled, now knowing the whole story behind the Hellfire Portal Master and now also starting to get sleepy. Spitfire leaned against a rock and held Crystal protectively as she fell asleep and he did the same. Enigma leaned against another rock and wrapped up Jamie in his cape as the boy rested his head on the Trapper's shoulder and they fell asleep. Rattle Shake curled around Isabel to form a sort of nest for her and she smiled at him, laying down and feeling his head gently rest against her head and they smiled at each other before falling asleep. Trigger Happy was more than happy to snuggle up to Bree while she used her jacket as a pillow for the two of them. Freeze Blade leaned against another rock and let Katie rest her head on his chest while he held her close. Knightmare kneeled down and folded her legs under her and Drew used his jacket to make a pillow for her so that she didn't have to rest her head against just a rock and she smiled at him and let him rest against her side. Thumpback leaned against the wall and was sleeping with one arm wrapped protectively around Kairi as she slept. Echo let Elliott use her back for a pillow and they both fell sound asleep.

Doom Stone picked up Amelia and lay down on a low, flat stone platform, letting her lay down on him and she smiled at him, holding onto him as he gently stroked her head and her eyes closed, both falling asleep and Rachel snuggled into Magna Charge as he lay back against another rock and held her close, pulling her into a kiss that she accepted before they both headed for the land of dreams. Blaze was still awake as he leaned against another wall with Roller still in his arms. "That was a crazy day," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Fate took a turn for the good for the both of us."

She nodded. "What do you think the future holds for us?" She asked.

This shocked Blaze, but he then smiled warmly, giving her a loving kiss. "Don't worry about the future," he said. "Just focus on the present."

She nodded and kissed him again before they both fell asleep with the fire keeping them and their friends warm through the night.

Morning came and they all woke up, seeing the fire had burned out and they moved to the entrance of the cave. This time, they all worked together to melt the ice to escape. When the last of the ice melted, they were met with a stunning sight of the morning sun rising, making them stop to take in the beautiful view. Rachel then saw something and used her telekinesis to pick up something out of the snow and Blaze carefully melted the snow on it and they found it was a crystal statue of a spire with all ten elements engraved on it. "Looks like we found what Master Eon wanted us to bring back," the Tech Portal Master said, holding up the statue for them to see before handing the statue to Isabel, who put it in her backpack as they all turned to watch the sun continue to rise.

Blaze then put an arm around Roller Brawl and smiled. "In answer to your question, my beautiful rose, I can tell there will be a bright future for us and for all of our friends," he said.

They all smiled at that, continuing to look at the sunrise as the new day began with so many new possibilities for them all.

* * *

 **Please leave robotman25 and I a review, but no flames! All flames will be used to light up the barbeque! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
